


My Person

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Romance, i just finished season 6 and i cant feel my heart, waffles and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Leslie and Ann get stuck with looking after Diane’s daughters, and it all starts to fall together like jigsaw pieces in a puzzle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them. 
> 
> Based on that Greys Anatomy scene (you all know the one) Set in Season 5. Enjoy! x

 

 “Leslie, I need your help” 

Ann rushes into her office covered in paint, her shirt half untucked, hair a mess, and makeup done so ridiculously only a clown could identify the type of blush used on her cheeks. Leslie snorts, suppresses a laugh, and watches how Ann across from her glares but still manages to look like a paint ridden goddess who decided to bless a mere councilwoman mortal with her presence.

Leslie drops her smile, nods seriously, but still can’t help the upturn of her lips.

 “Leslie! Seriously,”

 “Okay! Okay. What’s up?”

Ann huffs as she sits down, letting her forehead bang on Leslie’s desk as the older woman winces. Her words are muffled, tired, as if every single one of Ann’s heart strings have been pulled all at once.

 “Diane needed a babysitter and Ron  _ sucks  _ with kids,” Ann sits up, letting her head tilt back on the chair and her hands rest on her stomach. “I mean I do too, but seriously! I can’t take it! Do you know how many stickers I have glued to my butt Leslie?  _ Do  _ you?”

Leslie frowns, leans her arms on her desk as Ann screams to the ceiling. “How in the world did they glue stickers to your-”

 “Every time I sit down on a chair they place them facing up”

 “Damn”

Ann then sits up, holding to Leslie’s hands that rest on the desk, her eyes practically  _ pleading  _ with the woman across from her. And how can Leslie say no? Say no to beautiful Ann with rouge on her forehead who holds to her hands so softly yet firmly that Leslie feels like floating? How could Leslie Knope ever say no to Ann Perkins?

She doesn’t. She never does. Leslie guesses she never will.

So she sighs, and Ann lights up with that familiar bright smile and grateful clap of her hands.

 “ _Fine._ I’ll help you babysit. But no butt stickers”

Ann nods seriously, saluting in a way Leslie finds so endearing that she almost melts. “You got it captain”

When she heads out of the office, Leslie counts fifteen butt stickers, and laughs when Ann glares towards her through the glass window. 

 

 

 

-

  
  
  


 

 

 

 “Question...”

 “Shoot”

 “Why did I ever want a kid?”

Ann falls to Leslie’s lap on Ron’s office lounge, her voice muffled by Leslie’s pant suit as Diane’s daughters scream and chase each other, princess wands clashing as they doge toys and crayons and  _ so  _ many tiaras. Who needs that many tiara’s?

And Leslie looks to Ann, defeated Ann, who pouts and groans because children are a handful and  _ a lot  _ and did she really think she could do this by herself? Raise a child on her own? Make sure they don’t break bones and that they eat healthy and have mental stability? Ann sighs again, pondering it all as she lets her cheek be smooshed on Leslie’s thigh.

And Leslie can practically  _ feel  _ the doubt roll off of Ann in waves, second guessing, re evaluating her entire life based on one experience. But  _ oh no no no,  _ Leslie cannot allow that. It’s like...in a best friend guide book or something. And also because Ann is important and she loves her and Leslie won’t allow; not even little girls, _ anyone _ to make Ann doubt her ability. Her worth. Her value.

Because Ann is kinda beautiful and special and a shining sun in Leslie’s universe and wait  _ when did she start thinking about-” _

Leslie then stands up, claps her hands and speaks over the screaming as Ann recovers from the other woman’s movement, a small questioning frown marring her features.

 “Okay! Who wants waffles!?”

  
  
  


-

  
  


 

 

 

Leslie drives them in her car, and halfway to JJ’s waffle house Ann takes her hand in hers that rests on the gear stick, so naturally, it’s as if they’ve been doing it for years. 

Which they have. But that’s not the point.

Because this time, Ann is looking out the window, watching falling snow stick to the surface of the glass, gazing at how it blows off in the wind. It makes Leslie wonder if this could be a  _ normal _ thing -- an everyday occurrence where she can see Ann blossom and grow and watch that small smile creep up on her face. So she does, she glances out of the corner of her eye to those dimples that make Leslie almost unfairly  _ whine _ at how cute they are.

 “Miss Knope?”

One of the girl’s pipes from the back, her wand tapping Leslie on the shoulder. “Oh! Yes?”

 “Are we there yet?”

And before Leslie can answer, Ann looks to the front of the car, smiles and points, the Waffle House in walking distance. “Yep! All the waffles you can eat guys!”

The neon lights make Ann almost glow, her eyes shining, those goddamn dimples forming as the younger woman laughs at the received screams and happy giggles from the girls. She looks to Leslie, and Leslie smiles back. Almost transfixed by the woman across from her.

And she could melt in this moment; just waffles and Ann and happiness.

Sounds like heaven.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  


 

 

It’s when Ann gets up to ‘powder her nose’ do the girls suddenly shove the rest of their waffles into their mouths and jump up and down in the booths. Leslie raises an eyebrow with a smile, squirting more whip cream on her waffles. 

 “Yes your highnesses?”

Both of the girls almost bounce out of the booth in excitement, giggling to themselves and stealing glances to each other. Leslie stops eating, gaze suspicious on the other two because  _ can an eight and ten year old conspire murder? Conspiracies? Oh god they want your position as councilwoman and then president and then- _

 “Is Ann your girlfriend?”

Leslie chokes on uneaten waffle, and has to smack at her chest as she stutters. “Uh- uh wait, what. Me? Ann? Girlfriends? Pssht. Pftt. Huh?”

If the two girls notice her stuttering, they don’t show it. They simply grin wider and lean forward ever closer, making Leslie lean back and protectively cradle her waffles.

 “Is she your wife?”

 “Partner?”

 “What does she mean to you?”

 “Do you go on dates and sleep in the same bed and-”

 “Are you both princesses? Queens?”

The questions keep getting fired, and Leslie has her head flicking to each girl as she  _ blushes  _ for christ sake and when did she even think about this? Since when did Ann become anything other than  _ ‘bestfriend?’ _

Sure, she’s Leslie’s soulmate and guardian angel and entire world and-

And Leslie kind of….short circuits. And she thinks of Ann’s smile and her touch and when they have marathons of Netflix and she falls asleep on Ann and when she wakes there’s fresh coffee and breakfast and a blanket around her shoulders. How when Ann needs her she drops everything, how when they hug it lingers, she holds tighter to her shoulders and buries her face deeper into Ann’s neck each time. But its natural. Normal.

It’s... _ them. _

And Leslie frowns, bites her lip as she lets all these memories flick past her vision. The girls quieten, eyes wide as Leslie worries her lip, eyes almost glazed over; as she  _ breathes. _

 “Ann’s my...she’s my-”

Ann walks out of the bathrooms, catches Leslie’s eyes, smiles that smile; and Leslie  _ knows. _

She smiles back, and maple syrup drips from her fork.

 “She’s my person”

It falls into place, like the drunken late nights where Leslie takes out a 500 piece puzzle and even though Ann groans, flopping onto her couch dramatically -- they still put it together. And they would laugh and fall onto each other each time they misplaced a piece, drunkenly squinting at the picture. But it was Ann, always Ann, who’d roll her eyes and nearly fall into Leslie and spill her wine as she took the piece from her hand, turning it upside down, and fitting it  _ perfectly  _ where Leslie spent 20 minutes trying to shove it the wrong way in.

And when Ann sits down opposite to her, the girls now satisfied and quiet as Ann looks to them with a raised eyebrow, Leslie thinks it just makes... _ sense.  _ The puzzle pieces, the waffles, the stickers, the snow.

Ann looks to Leslie, smiling confusedly. “What?”

 “Nothing. You just look like sunshine”

Ann smiles, tries to hide her blush by shaking her head and eating her waffles. “I guess those random compliments are never gonna die, huh?”

Leslie shakes her head, shoving more whipped cream waffles into her mouth, and mumbling around the food. “Nope! Pass me the syrup kind sir”

Ann laughs, the neon lights illuminate her eyes, and Leslie feels like she’s home.


End file.
